


That Trick They Do

by Melethril



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God rants at Michael, M/M, Post-Canon, Snippets, and is frustrated, poor Michael is confused, tiniest snippet I ever published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: God has had enough.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	That Trick They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this came to me a couple of weeks ago discussing Good Omens with SilverWolf7.
> 
> Just a stupid little snippet. Really little. This is the tiniest snippet I ever published.

Michael was not used to watch her Lord pacing. In fact, she was not used to her Lord being near.

Or the Lord being in front of her.

Or listening.

Although listening was a bit of a stretch. It was Michael who was listening and the Lord who was ranting (while pacing).

"This isn't a trick with three cards. This has only two cards. Two idiotic, oblivious cards that make things needlessly complicated! I like my drama and pining, I really do, and these two are experts at pining. I should have made pine trees in the image of the slim, red one. And drama is a diversion. A way to pass time. But these two cards have been hanging around each other for 6000 years. Who takes 6000 years for a card trick? I created the universe in Seven Days. And really, the platypuses... platypi, they were suddenly there. I certainly didn't make them. Perhaps I should have taken that break between Day Four and Five, what do you think?"

Michael was absolutely silent, but thankfully, her answer was not required.

"That might have avoided the platyp- and whatever aardvarks are. I definitely shouldn't have invented drinking on Day Four. My point still stands. Universe in Seven Days and these idiot cards have yet to perform their trick. 6000 years is too long!"

"My Lord," asked Michael carefully. "Are you alright? What are these cards to which you are referring?"

**Author's Note:**

> REF:  
> Three card reference from episode 1 of the TV show.


End file.
